


Recalibration [podfic]

by cloudlake



Series: Recalibration - Podfics [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audiofic Archive, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter and Caine face reality. Nothing stays the same in the 'verse. She can't just remain as Earth's quiet queen after Caine brings a report that he doesn't want to give. How will this affect them? How will it affect her situation? (Rated T for mild swearing and suggestive themes.)</p><p>(As the author, I've made some small text changes to make the story flow better in spoken form.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recalibration [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recalibration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582732) by [cloudlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake). 



(Cover art courtesy of [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins))

(Music ["Lost Within" from a Himitsu (Creative Commons)](https://soundcloud.com/argofox/a-himitsu-lost-within))

(1 hr 54 minutes)

  
**Version 2 of chapters** (re-edited to take out clicks)  
[Ch 1, Download mp3, 9.6 MB, 10 min 45 sec](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-Recalibration/Recalibration%20-%20A%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20Fanfic%20by%20Cloudlake%20-%20Ch%201.mp3) \- 6/14/2015  
[Ch 2, Download mp3, 12.3 MB, 13 min 33 sec](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-Recalibration/Recalibration%20-%20A%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20Fanfic%20by%20Cloudlake%20-%20Ch%202.mp3) \- 6/15/2015  
[Ch 3, Download mp3, 4.8 MB, 5 min 24 sec](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-Recalibration/Recalibration%20-%20A%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20Fanfic%20by%20Cloudlake%20-%20Ch%203.mp3) \- 6/16/2015  
[Ch 4, Download mp3, 10.1 MB, 10 min 43 sec](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-Recalibration/Recalibration%20-%20A%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20Fanfic%20by%20Cloudlake%20-%20Ch%204.mp3) \- 6/18/2015  
[Ch 5, Download mp3, 8.0 MB, 8 min 17 sec](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-Recalibration/Recalibration%20-%20A%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20Fanfic%20by%20Cloudlake%20-%20Ch%205.mp3) \- 6/22/2015  
[Ch 6, Download mp3, 12.0 MB, 13 min 12 sec](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-Recalibration/Recalibration%20-%20A%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20Fanfic%20by%20Cloudlake%20-%20Ch%206.mp3) \- 6/23/2015  
[Ch 7, Download mp3, 10.7 MB, 11 min 27 sec](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-Recalibration/Recalibration%20-%20A%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20Fanfic%20by%20Cloudlake%20-%20Ch%207.mp3) \- 6/24/2015  
[Ch 8 , Download mp3, 15.9 MB, 16 min 37 sec](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-Recalibration/Recalibration%20-%20A%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20Fanfic%20by%20Cloudlake%20-%20Ch%208.mp3) \- 6/25/2015  
[Ch 9 , Download mp3, 12.2 MB, 13 min 43 sec](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-Recalibration/Recalibration%20-%20A%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20Fanfic%20by%20Cloudlake%20-%20Ch%209.mp3) \- 6/26/2015  
[Ch 10 , Download mp3, 11.0 MB, 12 min 01 sec](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-Recalibration/Recalibration%20-%20A%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20Fanfic%20by%20Cloudlake%20-%20Ch%2010.mp3) \- 6/27/2015  
  
[Download mp3s in zip file, 106 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-Recalibration/JA%20-%20Recalibration.zip)  
  
[Download m4b, 110 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-Recalibration/Recalibration%20-%20a%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20Fanfic.m4b)  
  
**Thank you so much[paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**

**Streaming video**  



End file.
